Best Friend's Brother
by SasukeU16
Summary: Miku Hatsune asks Luka Megurine her best friend to come with her to the airport to meet her brother Mikuo Hatsune, Miku leaves the two alone. Mikuo and Luka bond quickly and might even grow feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool morning, Luka Megurine was wandering around the Vocaloid mansion, She stopped when she heard her best friend, Miku Hatsune calling her.

"Thank you for stopping, Luka." Miku says panting trying to catch her breath.

"Anytime, What is it you need, Miku?" Luka asks with a small smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to get my brother from the airport" Miku asks.

"Sure. But why do you want me to go?" Luka questions out of curiosity.

"Because your my best friend and I would like you to meet my brother." Miku replies.

"Okay. I'm honored." Luka says.

"Great, Let's go!" Miku shouts happily tugging at Luka's arm running down the stairs and out the door to the Limo that was going to take the two girls to the airport.

Luka stayed silent for the entire trip, Listening to the turquoise female talking about random stuff like Kaito or her music or some of it about how it's been so long since she's seen her brother, Miku hardly talked about him which made Luka curious to meet the boy.

The limo stopped letting the girls out, Miku once again dragged Luka out and into the airport. They walked and walked until they stopped to wait for people to get off their flights, Miku looked around anxiously while Luka just stood there she really couldn't look to find him for she didn't know what he looked like, Miku never showed any photos of him or the two together.

"There he is!" Miku shouts happily running towards a boy hugging him, the boy smiled slightly.

The boy had short with bangs turquoise hair, same colored eyes, He wore the same outfit like Miku except his were black pants and the shirt had sleeves.

Miku let go of him, She motioned for Luka to come over which Luka did with a small smile on her face.

"This is my best friend Luka Megurine." Miku says.

"H-Hello, I'm Mikuo Hatsune, It's nice to meet you, L-Luka." Mikuo greets with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mikuo." Luka replies.

"The three of us should totally hang out." Miku speaks up.

Before the two could say anything, Miku grabbed both of their arms dragging them out of the airport and back to the Vocaloid mansion, before they could move a maid grabbed Mikuo's bags taking them to his room where he will be staying.

Miku then proceeded on dragging the pink haired girl and turquoise haired boy to the piano room so they could be alone, Miku was the one who was majorly talking, Mikuo was really silent and Luka would pitch in every now and then.

Luka would now and then glance over at the Hatsune boy, observing him. She felt content, happy around him. Even though he had just gotten here and she really didn't know him.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, I loved this but I must go I have important things to tend to importantly Kaito, Later could you show Mikuo to his room, Luka." Miku says.

"I will." Luka says.

Miku left the two quickly, The room stayed silent, Mikuo looked at Luka and Luka looked back at him.

"Would you like me to show you to your room now, Mikuo?" Luka questions.

"Yes please." Mikuo replies.

Luka walks up the stairs with Mikuo behind her, She walks down the hall and turns left going to the second room, She opens the door revealing a turquoise room.

"Here we are." Luka says walking in with Mikuo.

"Thank you so much, Miss!" Mikuo cries happily hugging the pink Megurine.

Luka blushes from the contact, She smiles and hugs the Hatsune back. Mikuo pulls away and smiles before sitting on his bed, Luka turns to leave.

"L-Luka?" Mikuo calls out.

"Yes?" Luka replies.

"I-If you want you could stay, I mean I would like to hang out and get to know you better." Mikuo says.

"Sure, I'd love too." Luka replies walking back and sitting next to the turquoise male.

The two talk, sharing things about themselves, bonding quickly. Laughing having a good time, time passed by quickly and it was around 9:30 pm.

"Well i should go, It's late but I hope to see you tomorrow." Luka says with a smile.

"Okay but before you go, D-Do you by chance know who's next door?" Mikuo asks curiously.

"Oh that's an easy answer, It's me." Luka says with a gentle smile.

Mikuo smiles. "See you tomorrow, Neighbor."

Luka leaves his room, turning to go to hers before entering she smiled, It felt as if that smile wouldn't go away and it could stay forever, Luka felt happy, comfortable around the Hatsune male. She goes inside her room going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived, Luka Megurine woke up and did her morning routine which was take a shower put on some clothes and brush her teeth, She checked herself in the mirror before she left her room, She turned left and as she did, She ran into Mikuo.

Mikuo ran into Luka, He looked up and blushed and then looked down which the only thing he saw were her boobs which made blush even redder, He quickly moved away from her and looked at her.

"I-I'm so sorry, L-Luka." Mikuo stutters.

"Don't worry about it, Good morning, Mikuo." Luka says changing the awkward subject.

"Good morning, Luka." Mikuo replies with a smile.

"How did you sleep?' Luka asks.

"Fine, thank you." Mikuo says.

"Well let's go downstairs, Breakfast should be serving." Luka says walking off grabbing Mikuo's arm gently and tugging him along.

Luka and Mikuo get downstairs and into the dining room, Miku looks up to see them and runs over with a smile.

"Luka! Mikuo! Good morning! Miku shouts happily hugging the two.

"Good morning, Miku." Luka replies.

"M-Morning, Sister MIku." Mikuo replies slightly hugging his sister back.

She let's go and grabs their hands leading them to the table sitting them down next to her, Mikuo looks around the room observing it, His eyes then land on Luka. He stared at her, studying her. He found her interesting, even beautiful. Her pink hair matched perfectly with her light blue beautiful shiny eyes. He blushed when he was caught looking at her by Luka herself, she only flashed him a small gentle smile.

*W-What am I thinking….* Mikuo questioned himself.

Soon enough breakfast was served everyone got the same thing, Scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon if chosen, and their special treat which was always their favorite food, everyone finished their food and went their separate ways to do things they liked to do like Kaito Shion left to watch Dora the Explore, Rin and Len Kagamine went to their room to hangout, Gakupo Kumai followed Gumi Megpoid to her room but kept out of sigh, staying by her door to spy on her and Miku went to stalk Kaito.

"L-Luka?" Mikuo asks.

"What is it, Mikuo?" Luka replies.

"Could I uh…Hangout with you today…I mean you're the only one I know and Miku's went off and I really don't want to track her down…But If you don't want to its fine…" Mikuo asks shyly.

"I don't mind, I just have to go to the studio but I'd love some company." Luka says smiling.

Mikuo smiles back, the two head off to the studio.

Once they enter the studio, Mikuo sits down on the couch, Luka finds the track she was going to practice on, It was Magnet a song she sings with Miku her friend, She begins playing it, She sings her parts half way until she stop's it and sighs.

"What's wrong, Luka. It's perfect. Why did you stop?" Mikuo asks.

"It felt empty that's all." Luka says sitting next to Mikuo.

"Could you find Miku and have her sing with you, I've heard the song millions times but I would love to hear it live." Mikuo suggests.

"I don't want to bother her…" Luka replies.

"You wouldn't, you're her best friend." Mikuo says.

Luka jumps up from her seat, her eyes glittering, she grabs Mikuo's hands making him stand up with her.

"Mikuo, you could sing with me." Luka says happily.

"N-No, I-I couldn't…" Mikuo replies.

"Yes you can, you said you've heard the song a million times I would assume you've sung along so please." Luka says.

"I've retired from singing." Mikuo replies.

"Oh…That's too bad." Luka says pulling away from him turning away from him saddened.

Mikuo looks at the floor, then at her and then the same process again.

"Fine, I'd be happy to sing with you, Luka." Mikuo says.

"That's fantastic!" Luka says happily.

Luka walked back over to restart the track from the beginning, she then walked over to Mikuo, she smile a small smile and looked him in the eye, and she grabbed both of his hands holding them in hers and stared into his eyes.

Mikuo held her hands in his as well-looking back at her with a bright smile, His heart was beating fast. After all he's never had much contact with another person, He was also naturally shy.

The two began to sing Magnet, when everything felt comfortable the two danced to the song, the song then ended.

"Mikuo, that was amazing." Luka says as the two sit down on the couch.

"Really, you think so, L-Luka?" Mikuo replies.

"Yes, it was great singing with you, I hope to do it again." Luka says.

Mikuo smiles, the room goes quiet, the two look into each other's eyes, everything felt still, they slowly lean into each other kissing. Minutes pass and the two pull away from each other.

"I'm sorry about that, Mikuo…" Luka says apologizing about the kiss.

"You don't have to apologize, Luka. I know it's soon but…I feel something for you." Mikuo replies taking her hands in his.

"I feel the same but…We can't be together…" Luka replies pulling away and getting up pacing the studio.

Mikuo stands up and looks at her saddened. "W-Why not, L-Luka?"

"Because…You're my best friend's brother, It's not a good idea…Miku would flip out about us being together." Luka says.

"Please don't let her get in the way, she always gets what she wants, I always have to be pushed aside…" Mikuo pleads.

"I can't do that to her…We've just became great friends again…I'm sorry, Mikuo…" Luka replies opening the door walking off.

Mikuo sat back down on the couch, he was upset, and tears fell from his eyes. His mind raced of the events that had just happened, He wished they would have gone better.


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed since Mikuo and Luka had kissed and agreed not to see each other because Miku , it was hard to push those feelings away for both because Miku had pulled the two together to spend quality time together quite often, the three of them. They spent their time in Miku's room talking or singing just really hanging out.

Every once in a while Mikuo would glance at the pink haired girl who would glance right back at the Hatsune boy.

"Hello, are you guys even listening to me?" Miku asks.

"Yes, you were talking about how Meiko keeps getting in the way of you and Kaito." Luka answers.

"And about how much you adore "your" little Kaito." Mikuo chimes in.

"Yes, I hate Meiko always getting in the way, she should just go be with Akaito or something not my Kaito." Miku says crossing her arms angrily.

"Why don't you just jump up on a horse and ride off to get your man." Mikuo suggests.

"That's perfect idea dear brother, thank you Mikuo!" Miku shouts happily hugging her brother happily before letting go and running off to find the one she loved crazily, Kaito.

The room stayed silent, Luka glanced over at Mikuo, and Mikuo did the same. Luka sighed before getting up.

"I should probably get going." Luka says.

"No Luka, Please wait a second…" Mikuo says grabbing her arm turning the pink haired girl towards him not wanting her to leave.

"What is it, Mikuo?" Luka questions.

"I know we've already discussed this before but…I want to be with you Luka, Couldn't we figure something out maybe like hide our relationship?" Mikuo asks looking at the floor and then at her shyly.

"You would really want to do that, Keep a secret from your sister?" Luka questions.

"Yes…If that's what it takes to be with you, yes." Mikuo answers certain of his answer looking into her light blue eyes.

She sighs uncertain of what to say, she then hugs the turquoise haired boy who hugged her back.

"I give in, I would like to be your girlfriend." Luka says pulling away with a huge smile plastered on her face.

He smiled happily kissing her cheek afterwards blushing, she smiled blushing as well, happy to be with the Hatsune boy. They knew it would be hard to hide it from his sister and her best friend but they would do it until they couldn't anymore. They knew if Miku found out it would be weird for them to hangout all together. Mikuo and Luka as a couple and Miku as the third wheel, they especially Luka didn't want that to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikuo and Luka had been great at hiding their relationship from Miku, It was a rainy afternoon. Mikuo and Luka were hanging out in Mikuo's room they were listening to music while talking and steal some kisses from each other.

"Mikuo, I have a little surprise for you." Luka says.

"Y-You didn't have too, Luka." Mikuo replies.

"I wanted too, I just hope you like it." Luka says getting up from the bed and walking over to her desk.

Mikuo watch Luka look around on the desk, He was curious on what the pinkette was up to, He saw it was a CD now he was really curious.

Luka opened the CD player removing the CD that was in there replacing it with the one that was in her hand, she walked back and sat next the Hatsune boy with a small smile.

"It's magnet." Mikuo answers.

"Yes. But keep listening." Luka insisted.

"O-Okay then." Mikuo replied confused because all he would be hearing was his darling Luka and his sister Miku singing the tune.

Mikuo's heart beat picked up going faster, He was shocked and and filled with joy when he realized it wasn't Miku his sister singing with Luka like usual, It was him singing with the pink haired girl he adored, He quickly hugged the girl happily

"T-Thank you, It's really beautiful and the best gift I could ever receive. But how did you do it?" Mikuo questions.

"When we were in the studio that one day, I recorded it when we sung the first time." Luka answers.

Luka smiled and kissed the boy, Mikuo kissed the Megurine back happily, and they pulled away quickly as they heard the door beginning to open. It was Miku, The song was playing so she heard some of it. Luka quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"That was magnet." Miku says.

"Yeah, the both of us wanted to listen to it." Mikuo answers.

"It sounded so different…" Miku says.

"I thought it sounded the same as usual…" Luka replies jumping into the conversation.

Miku walked over to the stereo and turned it back on, immediately the song began playing right where it was at. Her eyes went wide as she realized it wasn't her singing with Luka, It was her brother. She quickly turned it off and turned to them.

"What happened to the song, why am I not singing in it and Mikuo is?" Miku questions.

"I was trying different things and it stuck, I recorded it and I showed it to Mikuo." Luka answers.

"B-But…That's our song Luka, This song meant so much to me hearing the two of us sing but you changed it…" Miku says starting to tear up.

"It's just a song…A love song in fact…Our Master wanted to try it as a male and female that's why I did it." Luka answers.

"Why did you choose Mikuo when you could have chosen Gakupo…Wait…Y-You're dating?" Miku answers when she saw they were holding hands on the bed and then she pieced the pieces together about the song.

Mikuo and Luka didn't speak, Miku started to cry, she then screamed in a slightly pained away.

"Everyone has someone except me!" Miku screams before storming out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her… Luka says.

"No…Let's give her space…" Mikuo replies stopping her.

Luka sighs and leans on Mikuo's shoulder, Mikuo held her close sighing as well as they stared at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

A whole week passed, no word from Miku was heard. Mikuo and Luka were out in the living room, Miku walked into the room and she stared at the two of them.

"Miku…Please talk to us, It's been a week now, You have to talk to us eventually..." Luka pleads.

Miku sighs.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted…I was just upset that Kaito was officially with Meiko…It made me upset to find out that you two were together and that I was basically the only one without someone to love…I just wish you two would have told me…" Miku says.

"I know, I'm sorry sis. I was the one who thought it was best to hide it from you…" Mikuo replies.

"Are you both happy?" Miku asks.

Mikuo and Luka nod in yes, Miku smiles a bit.

"I give you my blessing to be together, Luka if you two get married you better make me your bridesmaid." Miku says.

Luka giggles slightly. "Deal."

"Oh! I have an idea, we should plan your wedding!" Miku shouts.

"W-We just got together." Mikuo says.

"So, it doesn't hurt to plan an early wedding my dear brother, you two are so lucky, I have a wedding planning book, Hurry we must go to my room." Miku says dragging the two with her to her room to look at her wedding book.

Miku talked and pointed things out expressing her opinion on what they should have at their wedding if they were ever planning to get married.

"Mikuo, Don't look, we're picking out her wedding dress!" Miku shouts.

"O-okay, Okay…" Mikuo says.

"Close those beautiful turquoise eyes that are similar to mine, Brother!" Miku shouts.

Mikuo puts a hand over his eyes chuckling slightly, Miku and Luka looked over dresses, and Miku looking over making sure her brother wasn't peeking, Miku was perfectly fine with their relationship actually scratch fine, Thrilled as if she was their teacher and they were her students that she was teaching about love.

Mikuo and Luka didn't really mind Miku, all they knew was that they were happy to finally be together without always having to hide their love from anyone.


End file.
